Take Me Away
by AshleeSaurus
Summary: SxK. Mix some romance and lust, add some dancing, and throw in two mysterious diaries about Sess&Kags grandparents who have the same name as them, and what do you get? Time travel,Love, Lies, and even more LUST! Chapter 4 up! SXKSXKSXKSXKSXKSXKSXKSXKSXK!
1. Hate

Author:Midnight Rain Dancer.

Title: Take Me Away

Author Note: New Story...Enjoy!

Summary: He Is A Demon. She Is A Miko. He Teaches Dance Class. She Is His Student. There Opposites...But Opposites...Attract. SXK

Chapter One: Hate

* * *

Sesshoumaru Taisho...A God. He was beautiful and talented. He was my idol...The only thing was. I Hated Him!

"Miss Higurashi." His cold voice broke my train of thought. I look up at his golden eyes, and take a sip of my water.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?" I say in a innocent voice. He glares at me, and points at the other people in the room.

"What are those people doing?" I look at everyone...there strectching, and practicing. Obviously he is wondering, why I am just standind by the water cooler.

"Um...I Give Up!" I smile at him. I can see he is getting mad. I Laugh and walk over to my best friend...Sango. I start to strech.

"You know Kagome, you shouldn't make him hate you. He could kick you out of his class." I look at her and smile. He could, but I know he won't...I'm one of the best dancers here. Of course he has never seen me dance. I took the summer class, and that's how I met him. But he wasn't my teacher so he never actually saw me dance.

"Okay Sango, I'll try." I give her my famous puppy dog promise face. She pushes me and streches more. I do the spilts and touch my head to my knee. I'm so glad I was in gymnastics as a kid.

"Good Morning Class." Everyone looks at Sesshoumaru. I roll my eyes..there are about fifteen girls in here that are all gah-gah over that ice prick. There are 34 students in this class. 17 girls, 17 boys.

"Today you will get your first dance assignment, partner up with the opposite gender." I watch as everyone scurries to find someone to partner with. I see Inuyasha and walk over to him.

"Hey Yasha! Let's Party!" He waves at me, and smiles.

"Sorry Kags, I'm with Kikyo." I laugh and walk away. Hm. Who am I partnering with? There is one kid in the corner, by himself. I walk over to him.

"Hey, Want to be my partner?" He looks up at me. He has Spiked black hair, with blonde tips, and sweeping bangs that go up to his eyebrows.

"Sure." He stands up next to me, and leans against the wall.

"Okay, I have a list of 17 diffrent dances in this hat. Each pair will pick one. Then in two weeks...you will perform them in front of the class." Everyone nods and waits for fluffy to come around. I love his pointed ears! In fact, a lot of the demons here have pointed ears. It's cute. I look at my partner...He has racoon ears. I wonder what sort of power, they have.

Sesshoumaru comes to us, and I grab and piece of paper. I read it aloud.

"Snow Fairies Lullaby." Everyone looks over at me like i'm a freak. The girls are gasping, the boys are starring.

"What!?" Everyone turns away and starts to talk quietly again. Sesshoumaru smirks and walks away. My partner looks at me and straightens himself.

"Snow Fairies Lullaby...Is one of the hardest dances anyone could do." I gape at him. Sesshoumaru so planned this! I laugh and smile at him.

"Then we'll just have to practice hard!" He smiles and nods.

"Oh, My name is Kagome Higirashi!" I give a peace sign to him and laugh.

"My name is Jesse Hikaru."

"Well nice to meet you!" I shake his hand as the bell rings. I quickly write down my address and number.

"Come to my house at 3:00pm today, we'll start to practice. He nods, then grabs his stuff and leaves. I walk over to my duffle bag and start packing all of my stuff into it.

"Hey Kagome! Want to get some lunch with us. Were going downtown." I shake my head no.

"I have to pick up Souta from school." She nods and walks away with Miroku. Inuyasha and Kikyo follow after them. I pull out my MP3 and turn on my music. I love the dance studio when everyone leaves. That's when I practice. I scroll through my songs, and choose Fer Sure By:The Medic Droid. I do a handstand to stretch my muscles. I walk on my hands around the dance studio. I get back up and start to roll my hips.

"Were not falling in love where just falling apart!" I sing along with the chorus, and jump around the room. I walk to the corner of the room, and breathe. Time to try some gymnastics. I run towards the center and do a front hand spring, round-up back tuck. I stick it perfectly and smile. I still got it. A couple songs later, and I am tired! I look at my cell phone and read the time. It reads 1:46pm. Oh SHIT! I'm late. I pack everything into my duffle bag and run out the door. Sorry Souta don't be mad!

I arrive at his school 15 minutes later, and he is glarring at me.

"Sorry! I was dancing." We start to walk, he glares at me the whole way...I scratch the back of my neck and keep saying sorry.

"Kagome, I would understand if this was the first time, but this is the 32nd time." I laugh nervousily...He has a point.

"I'm sorry, i'll make it up to you. Let's get some ice cream!" Suddenly he perks up and smiles.

"Yeah! Okay!" We stop at the ice cream stand and get two huge cones! I just love Chocolate Mint! Yummy!

"Okay, Your Forgiven." I smile as we head home.

* * *

When we arrive my mom swarms us and sucks the life out of our bodies.

"Where where you! I was so scared. What took You so long?!" She kept going and going...none stop questions.

"Mom! Were sorry." She inhales, and takes a deep breathe.

"So why were you late?"

"The tooth fairy came and kidnapped us, so we had to fight off a army of giant teeth! Than when we finally escaped we went out for ice cream...and then came home." I smile as she glares at me.

"Kagome." She says in her 'tell me the truth' voice.

"I was...dancing." She huffs.

"Souta go inside and get cleaned up for lunch." Souta nods and skips inside. Something tells me this isn't going to be good.

"Kagome dear, I know you like dancing...but" Oh man...hear it goes...the punishment. What is it this time, no cell phone, television...

"But, you are going to quit dancing." My eyes widden. Quit dancing! That's like asking Hitler to stop hating Jews! Like telling Santa to stop giving little children presents. Like telling Cupid to quit helping people find love. IT CAN'T BE DONE!

"Mom...That isn't fair! Dancing is my life." She shushes me. Her eyes have a stern look in them.

"Not another word. No more dance school. You are too destracted. Your grades are average, and you need to become more responsible."

"No."

"What was that?"

"I won't quit dancing! It's my passion! My World! MY LIFE!" I've decided...I am 19 years old, i will not give up something I love. No matter what.

"As long as you live under my roof, you will obey my rules!" Her face is red. She is pissed.

"Go to your room! When your Dad get's home, we'll settle this!" I storm off, this isn't fair. Why should I have to quit something I love! Dad will understand my passion for dancing. He just has to! Why does mom have to act like this! If I have a passion for something, why can't I do it! It's like clipping off a birds wings and telling them not to fly.

I lay on my bed, and look up at my ceiling...The wallpaper is peeling. This house is so old. The wall paper has been there for about 50 years. Mom says it's going to be replaced...but that hasn't happened. That stupid peeling corner...it annoys me. I stand up on my bed and reach for it.

"Got it!" I start to peel it, but Souta opens my door.

"Kagome, dad's home." I sigh and let go of it. I'll do it later. I jump off my bed and walk downstairs.

I find everyone in the dining room. Dad is sitting at the end of the table, mom is bringing food to the table. Souta is playing with the cat.

"Hi dad!" I walk up to him, and give him a great big kiss on his cheek. He smiles at me.

"What do you want?" My mom looks at me.

"Daddy, Mom says I have to quit dancing, but dancing is my passion...my world..my escape! Tell her. Tell her that I need to keep dancing!" He looks from me to my mom.

"Honey, why does she have to quit?" My mom puts the last dish on the table then sits down.

"Her grades are failing, she has become irrisponsible. She needs to start focusing. She is a freshman in colledge, on a scholarship. She can't afford to mess up." Dad looks at the food and starts to eat.

"Well Dad! Tell her I can't hold myself back." He wipes his mouth with a napkin and looks at me.

"Kagome, Your mom...is right. If she wants you to quit, you have to. School comes first" I stand up knocking my bowl of soup over.

"That's not fair! I won't give up something I love!" He stands up.

"ENOUGH!" I gulp. My dad never raises his voice unless he's really mad.

"Dad, please understand...I can't give up something that I have such a passion for." He glares at me.

"Kagome...No more dancing." He sits back down. My mom sits at the other end. Souta is still playing with the cat. Why doesn't anyone understand how I feel. I run upstairs. I slam my door shut, and punch the wall.

"This isn't fair!" I grab a pillow and scream into it. I fall onto my bed. Once again, I find myself starring at the ceiling, and once again...I stare at the peeling wall paper.

"Might as well do something." I stand on my bed and grab the edge of the wall paper. I give one good tug...and it falls to the ground. I feel so much better! I look up at the ceiling and find a small door. Like one leading to a attic. I reach for the rusty handle and pull. It opens and a ladder falls down. Looks like this thing hasn't been used in years. Well...ther's no harm in just taking a look.

I climb up the old rope ladder and find myself in a brightly lite room. There are boxes in one corner, and a piano in the other one. Lot's of old pictures. I pull up the ladder and close the door. No use in letting them know where I am. I walk over to the piano and press a key. It makes a quiet sound. Still works.

I wonder who knew about this place. It must be old. I don't think mom knows about this. A picture on the wall catches my eye. I walk over to it...and blow the dust off. It has a beautifully designed frame and is about the size of a dictonary. What are these words? I rub them and read it.

"Not Even The Gods, Could Stop Her Passion." I smile, even she was kept from something she loved.

I study the picture of the girl. Oh My God! She looks like me! She has on a pink and white kimono with cherry blossoms on it. There is a name at the bottom, Kagome. She even has the same Name!? No way!

_Whoosh_

"Ah!" A spider drops down from the ceiling. It surprises me...I accidently drop the picture. Crap!

"Oh man. This is probley antique." I start picking up the glass pieces...I pick up her picture...and notice a book...or maybe a diary. The cover is old and worn...A dark brown color. There is a inscripten on the front cover. It reads...

_Kagome Higurashi: Lady of the North_

What!? My Grandma...No Way!

I hear a voice.

"Honey, I'm going to go check on Kagome." Oh crap! My mom is coming. I grab the diary and push open the latch...the ladder falls down and i climb down. I hear footsteps and quickly stuff the ladder back up. I grab the wall paper from the ground and lick it. Hopefully it'll stay! I push it on the ceiling and quickly get down.

_Knock Knock._

I hide the diary under my pillow and sit against my wall.

"Come in." My mom walks in and sits at the end of my bed.

"Kagome...We only want what's best for you. You knwo that right?"

"Then let me dance!" She looks at me with sympathique eyes.

"Kagome..."

"Please mom! It means the world to me!"

"Kagome...I'll make you a deal.If you try to bring up your grades. I will let you dance" I smile!

"Thank you mom!" I hug her. She smiles and walks out of my room. All I need to do is study. I remeber the diary and grab it. Maybe I will understand my grandma better...If i read about her. I flip open to the first page.

_June 15_

_The war with the demons is getting worse. They are much stronger, and heal faster than us Miko's. _

_They have been growing in numbers each day. Our army cannot hold on much longer. We might loose_

_this war. I still do not understand why the North and West must have constant battle. I hate to see so _

_much death...so much blood. There leader...Is all powerful. His name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. He is _

_fearless. But he is also cold. It has been said, no one has ever seen him smile before. How can a _

_person live without joy? I must figure him out._

Sesshoumaru! Why is he in the diary...maybe it's not him...maybe it's his grandfather. I must ask him. This is important! But for now..I need to practice the dance with Jesse.

* * *

Jesse and I search the web for step-by-step direction on the dance.

"Click that one" he points to a youtube video.

"Good idea...If we see someone do it. We can learn it better!" He nods as we watch the video. The dance is trully hard...lots of flips, and lifts...but the hardest thing we'll have to work on is the chemistry. We have to know each other. We have to, understand each other's feelings.

"Okay! Let's start!" We walk downstairs to my finished basement.

"Whoa! Nice basement. I like the hard wood floors and huge sound system!" I laugh and smile.

"We'll practice here." I stand on the hard wood dance floor.

"Which part?" He asks.

"Um...Let's try the lifts. Your taller than me...so in this basement. It may be hard." He laughs and takes his postion to the side of me. I turn on some music and we start.

Jesse starts by grabbing me by the waist. I trail my hand up his leg. Face incehs apart. He turns me outwards, and brings me back.

"Ready?" I nod as he twirls me again and lifts me up over his head. I stretch my hand forwards as in reaching for something and bring the other one towards my chest. My left leg stays straight but my righ tone curls towards my head. I look towards the ceiling. Jesse does the splits and holds me still. That was amazing!

He puts me down.

"Jesse! That was amazing! Unbelievable. Spectacular. Who knew you could dance." I pat him on the back. He just blushes...aw. How sweet!

We walk back upstairs. Jesse has to leave...it's already 5pm!

"See you at dance class!" He smiles and waves.

"Yeah! See ya!" I walk back inside. My mom is washing dishes. I am still curious to know about my grandma.

"Mom."

"Yes dear." She is drying a plate.

"Who was Kagome Higurashi: Lady Of The North?" The plate drops and breaks.

"Where did you hear that name?" She starts to pick up little pieces.

"I found it in a book. At the library." I lie.

"Honey...When your 20, you'll know."

"Why!? Why 20! Ever since I was little...everyone told me you'll know when your 20." She puts all the pieces in to a paper towel..then throws it away.

"Honey..Please just wait. Your birthday is in one week. Just wait." I bow my head. There is something there not telling me. The diary might have some imformation. I run upstairs and grab the diary from underneath my pillow. I read the second entry...

_June 25_

_The war has settled a bit. The demons are frantic. There genral has gone missing. _

_I am walking in the forest of souls. It is quiet. I enjoy this time by myself. It gives_

_me time to think. I come upon a hot spring... it is most beautiful..._

I wish I could be there...I want to see this.

A bright pink light covers me. I close my eyes. When I open them..i'm in the place my grandma decribed. I look in the clearing. My grandma walks through...Just as she said. I can hear her thoughts.

_Why is there a man against the tree. Is he asleep? No! He is hurt._

My grandma runs over to the man...His eyes are closed. He has straight silver hair..that goes down to his lower back. A crescent moon adorns his forhead, along with two crimson strips on the side of his face. He is...Sesshoumaru.

_I know who it is. The genral of the demon army. I must not help him...I could end the war right now...But I cannot. He may be demon, but I am not a killer._

Grandma starts healing his wounds. He is still knocked out. I wonder if he can sense my grandmas pressence.

_I am almost done...His wounds will be fine, when he wakes up. I brush myself off_

_and start to gather my stuff. I know he will hate me. He is known to hate humans._

_But maybe, just maybe...he will thank me. I leave a note on his chest. It reads..._

_'I am Sorry for helping you, But it is in my nature. Demon or man. You are still a living soul'_

I smile. Even though my grandma was in a war witht he enemy, and could've finished him off right there and then. She didn't She helped him. My grandma was a true miko. She has a heart of gold. The same pink light engulfs me..I am back in my room.

"Whoa! How long have I been gone." I read the clock... time hasn't changed...It's like I never left.

"Sweet!" I laugh and close my eyes...It's time for bed. But still I can't help but question..

What Was My grandmas Connection to Sesshoumaru?

* * *

There..Chapter one! I hope you likes it...It took me forever to write. Im so distracted!

Review..And I Will write more...I want 15 reviews. FIFTEEN! 151515151515!

When I get 15 I Will Post the next Chapter...It is already written.

So Your job is to review! WOO!!


	2. Secrets

Whoa

Whoa! Chapter 2.

Yeah!

I know I said I would Update at 15…But I'll Just Go 10.

So 10 Reviews For Each Chapter.

Chapter 2:Secrets

Previously:

I smile. Even though my grandma was in a war with he enemy, and could've finished him off right there and then. She didn't She helped him. My grandma was a true miko. She has a heart of gold. The same pink light engulfs me…I am back in my room.

"Whoa! How long have I been gone." I read the clock... time hasn't changed...It's like I never left.

"Sweet!" I laugh and close my eyes...It's time for bed. But still I can't help but question…

_What Was My grandmas Connection to Sesshoumaru?_

_

* * *

_

Beep.

I turn in my bed…Stupid alarm! I wanted to sleep.

_Beep._

I was dreaming of my grandma…Her and Sesshoumaru were arguing…He was saying something about how he did not need a pathetic miko's help.

It was like I saw the future…in the past. If that makes sense.

_Beep. _

I hit the top of my alarm and the noise stops. Stupid clocks...I sit up in my bed, and stretch. What time is it anyway?

_9:34am_.

"Holy Shit!" I jump out of my bed and into the shower…I have about 26 minutes to make it downtown to class.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I jump out of the shower and throw on some black shorts that go down to my upper thy, and a blue tank top that say's Fucking Flawless. I brush my hair and put it in a quick ponytail.

"Okay ready!" I read the clock.

_9:46am._

"Crap!" I grab my duffel bag and run out the door. I hope I'm not late.

I am about 5 minutes away from the studio, but everyone decides let's run into Kagome today. I'm standing at a crosswalk. Why won't the light turn red? I need to get to class!

"Come ON!" I yell at the light. People stare.

"Keep staring I might do a trick!" They all turn away. The light turn's red, and the white crosswalk guy flashes. I race across the street and can see the studio. Almost there!

_9:59am_

Crap! One minute! I run as fast as I can…Almost there…

"MADE IT!" I scream as I jump through the door. Everyone claps.

"Thank you!" I bow and make surprised faces, like I just won a beauty pageant. Everyone laughs.

"HIGURASHI!" The room goes quiet. I know whose voice that is. I look back a see Sesshoumaru covered in what looks to be coffee.

"Yeah?" I look at him with a bored look. He glares at me. Whoa. Shivers run down my spine.

"What is this?" He points at the coffee on the ground. I walk over to it and dip my finger in it, then taste it.

"Hazelnut" I smile, he fumes.

"Clean it up." I grab a towel and smile.

"Okay." I start wiping his shirt off. I can hear gasps.

"HIGURASHI!" I look up at him and smile. He has beautiful eyes.

"Yes." He doesn't say anything, but walks into his office. I walk over to Sango.

"Kagome, he's so close to kicking you out." I smile at her.

"Hmmm" I sit down and start to stretch.

"Class! Stand!" Sesshoumaru is back with a new shirt. This one is black.

Everyone stands up in a straight line. I'm on the end next to Jesse.

"Today we will see if you're worthy enough to be in my class." Oh crap. I made him mad. This can't be good.

"Each of you will dance with me…" The girls giggle and squeal.

"If you can not keep up. You will be moved to Naraku Onigumo's Class." My eyes widen. Everyone knows he's a molester. Why would Sesshoumaru do this?

"First up, Kikyo Loch." She nods and steps forward.

_30 minutes later. _

I was surprise the guys even had to dance with him. It was kind of weird.

"Last, Higurashi." I never understood why he calls me by my last name…I have a first one.

"We will be doing the Waltz. Think you can handle it?" I smirk at him.

"Bring it on." We take our place on stage. The music starts.

Sesshoumaru is not a bad dancer. He's actually a great dancer! He moves quickly, but I keep up. I will not show weakness. Even if the Waltz is a very close, sensual dance. I will show him up. I trace up hand from his ankle up to his thy. He spins me. His hand is on my lower back. Our body's just inches apart. I can feel heat radiate of his body.

"Not bad." He whispers in my ear.

"You either." Were at the last part. He spins me one more time, then dips me backwards. My leg is on the side of his thy. His arm is around my waist.

I hear applause. I completely forgot about everyone else. I stand up and walk back to my standing position.

"Practice until I get back. I will recite the names of the people staying in my class." He walks into his office and closes the door behind him.

"KAGOME! OMG! YOU WERE AWSOME!" Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha tackle me.

"Holy SHIT!" I fall to the ground under a dog pile of friends.

"KAGOMEYOUWHERESOAWSOMEWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLUSYOUCOULDDANCELIKETHAT!" My head is confused. I did not understand a word of that.

"Can't breathe." I gasp for air. Reach my hand out dramatically. They laugh but stand up. Inuyasha speaks first.

"Kagome, where did you learn to dance like that?" I smile.

"I taught myself. I learned the waltz when I was about 7." They gasp.

"But, I still don't even know the waltz and I'm 20!" Kikyo says.

"I'm a fast learner." I scratch the back of my neck. They start to say something, but I cut them off.

"You guys…I need to practice with Jesse. I'll talk to you later. They nod and I walk off. Jesse is stretching.

"Hey hoe!" He looks up at me.

"I'm a how now am I." I nod.

"Yes, I saw how you were looking at that hooker." He laughs.

"Sorry couldn't help it. She has the cutest purse around." He says in a gay voice. I laugh.

"You're a little to good at that." We talk for a while, before we hear Sesshoumaru come out of his office.

"Class! Stand!" Everyone assembles in the same straight line.

"When I read your name, Step forward." The class nods. He starts reading the list.

"Sango" She steps forward.

"Inuyasha."

"Miroku."

"Kikyo."

"Kagura."

"Jesse."

"Bankotsu."

"Jankostu."

"Amanda."

"And the last person is…" I inhale, and hold my breath.

"Kana." I'm stunned. I wasn't chosen. How? I did so well on the waltz. He even commented on how good I was!

"Fuck this." I grab my duffel bag and walk out the door.

"Practice." Sesshoumaru tells the class. I can hear his footsteps behind mine.

"Higurashi." He calls. I ignore him and walk faster.

"Go away Sesshoumaru." I can feel his aura get closer. I decide to run. I cut through an ally. I'm half way through it before Sesshoumaru grabs me.

"Let go!"

"Listen." I calm down and wait.

"The reason I did not choose you, was because…You are to advanced for the class." I gasp. I shouldn't have assumed anything.

"There is a dance competition coming up, I haven't found a partner. I would like you to dance with me. I think you could do very well. I am pretty sure we could win."

"I have to think about it." He nods and let's me go.

"Goodbye Sesshoumaru." He starts to walk away…then I remember the diary.

"WAIT!" He turns around.

"I forgot to ask you about something." I walk towards him.

"You can't tell anyone though." He nods and waits.

"I found a secret room inside of my bedroom. It had a lot of old stuff." He nods.

"I also found a picture of a girl who looks just like me. Her name was also Kagome. The picture accidentally broke and there was a diary, hidden inside of the picture." I pull the diary out. Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to know anything about it.

"I read the first to entries. You…were in them." His eyes widen. Like he remembered something.

"The diary is labeled. Kagome Higurashi: Lady of the North." He is completely in shock.

"Meet me in the Coffee Café after class ends in 20 minutes. We need to discuss things." I nod. He walks away, then uses his demon speed and disappears.

"He knows something." I walk away.

_He defiantly knows something. _

* * *

I'm waiting in the Café. It's been a half and hour, and has not shown up.

_Ding._

The café door opens and in walks Sesshoumaru.

He sees me and sits across from me.

"I am sorry I'm late. I had to pick something up from my house."

"It's okay." I place the diary on the table.

"What do you know about the diary?"

"I know nothing about you diary." I sigh. I thought I could get some answers.

"But a while ago. I found a diary under my floorboards. It has the title… Sesshoumaru Taisho: Lord of the West." I'm in shock. He has a diary written by his grandfather too!

"It seems as though my grandfather…Knew your grandma. Read the first and second entry." I nod and take the book from him.

"And you, do the same for my grandma." I open the first page of the diary.

_June 15_

_The war has been raging for many years. The miko's are powerful…But the demons are greater_

_In number. The humans are easy to kill. There skin so soft and fragile. It's pathetic. I cannot_

_believe my father mated with such a pathetic race! Their leader, Kagome Higurashi…Is a very_

_powerful Miko. She has destroyed many of my demons. She is powerful. I must keep track of her_

_power. She is almost strong enough to kill me! HA! Like that could happen. I am Sesshoumaru_

_Taisho! Lord of the West! No one will ever destroy me! But still…I must figure her out._

Reading this entry is like watching a movie from two different points of views. I continue.

_June 25_

_I have been hurt. I was take by surprise when four miko's shot me with arrows. I escaped…but I_

_am bleeding. I am paralyzed. I cannot move…All I can do is listen. I can hear footsteps…but am_

_powerless to do anything._

_"Oh my, He is hurt!" A female runs towards me. She is miko. I can sense such power from her._

_"I could end this war right now…But I am not a killer." She has a soft voice. I can feel her healing my wounds…Why?_

_"I'm almost done Sesshoumaru." She knows who I am…but she heals me. I know her from \_

_somewhere. But where?_

_"They're done!" It was then that I realized…She was Kagome Higurashi, The leader of the human army._

_"Sesshoumaru…I know you probably can't hear me…but please…End the war. I am not a killer."_

_End the war! I will do nothing of the sort! She can heal me all she wants. This Sesshoumaru will_

_not lower himself to anyone. Especially a human! Her aura has faded…she has left. I will find her_

_later. She will explain to this Sesshoumaru why she healed his person._

I get done reading the first two entries. Sesshoumaru is also done.

"What does it mean?" I ask him…

"We must keep reading to find out."

"How far did you get in this diary?" I ask him.

"I have only made it to the first two entries." I smile.

"Tonight read the next entry. Find out what happened." He nods. I get up and pack my stuff.

"Oh…Sesshoumaru." He looks up at me.

"I will be your dance partner." I smile at him and walk out the door.

Hopefully, we can figure this out together.

Together…

* * *

Authors Note: I could end it there…But I won't! Since I'm being so nice. You have to review…A lot of reviews!

* * *

I lay in my bed…

'Together' why is it that every time I think about Sesshoumaru…My heart skips a beat. He's a pompous, jerky asshole! He is cold, heartless…and I can't stop thinking about him.

"AH!" I punch my wall. This is so confusing…I can't like him!

And I won't!

All I have to do is not like him! I need to think about something else.

_Gurgle._

I think my stomach is doing the thinking for me. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. No one has been home for a while. I walk to the fridge and see a note on the door.

_Kagome, _

_We won a all expense paid trip to America! It was only for three people though. We were going to take you…but you weren't home! Sorry. Money for food is on the kitchen counter. Love you; be back in a month._

_Love, _

_Mom._

They went on vacation! For A Month! I look on the counter…there was 500 dollars.

"Hmmm. I think I can deal." I smile and call up Sango.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango! Parents gone! For a month! Get your ass over her!"

"Oh my god! I'll be right over! Can I bring Miroku?" I laugh.

"Sure…You can have sex here."

"I never said that!" She whined.

"Oh you know it's what's going to happen!" She laughs.

"I know but... Well be right there." She hangs up.

I flop on the couch and open my grandma's diary. Time to read entry 3.

June 30

_I am fighting off many demons. Why are they only attacking me? My bow breaks. I expect them to kill me…but instead they tie me up and carry me off. What's going on! Moments later…I am thrown to the ground. I look up…I am in tent. The demons cut me free. I stand up. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" I scream! _

"_Cease your infernal screaming." Sesshoumaru walks into the tent. I'm in awe of his beauty…his soft looking skin…not to mention flawless!_

"_I will be asking the questions." He sits down. I follow his lead and sit. _

"_It came to my intention…that you are the one that healed me." I nod._

"_Yes…I was." _

"_I have but one question."_

"_Yes?"_

"_What gave you the right to touch this Sesshoumaru's person?" I glare at him._

"_WHAT! I save your life and you are mad because I touched you!" _

"_Again. Cease you screaming." _

"_I never said I was not grateful." I calm down._

"_I also understand you wish for the war to end. Why?" He heard that!_

"_Yes. I do not believe in killing without reason. This war is pointless."_

"_Why?"_

"_It was started because a demon fell in love with a human! Why can't you guys just except that people may fall for those they want? Race should not matter." He looks at me._

"_I also agree." I look at him weirdly. _

"_Yeah! Whatever…You probably hate humans! You could never fall in love with a human!" Suddenly Sesshoumaru is holding my throat. _

"_Do not judge this Sesshoumaru. I could fall in love with anyone! The problem is…A human could not fall for me." He drops me._

"_I could fall for you." He looks at me surprised._

"_What…Did you say." _

"_I said…I could fall for you." He pins me down. Then kisses me. His lips are sweet. I kiss him back. He pulls back and stands up. _

"_Stand and Leave" I stand up._

"_Your demons will kill me!" He looks at me. _

"_Follow me." He walks out of the tent…I follow. _

"_Demons look at me as we pass. A snake demon trips me and I fall. To my surprise Sesshoumaru catches me._

"_ANYONE WHO HARMS HER WILL HEAR FROM ME!" The demons go silent… Sesshoumaru is still carrying me. I find myself in a field. We are long away from the demons. _

"_Kagome…" I gasp…He used my name!_

"_Yes." _

"_I would like to…end the war." I gasp._

"_May I ask why." A cloud forms under him. _

"_If you walk down the hill, you will come across your army."_

"_Why?" _

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you want to end the war." _

"_Because…I am falling for you." I gasp…He flies away…_

_Sesshoumaru Taisho: Lord of the West…Is falling for me…_

No way! Sesshoumaru's grandma fell in love with my grandma! They never married though…I wonder why?

_Ding._

My doorbells rings…I close the diary and put it in a closet.

Sango and Miroku are here…I open the door and let them in.

"Hey!" They automatically go upstairs. I'm not going to bother them. I laugh and start to cook dinner.

I still can't believe…My grandma, and Sesshoumaru's grandfather…fell in love.

* * *

There is Chapter 2!

Woo!

I tried to make it long…So Sorry if it's not…

Well I expect at least 10! Reviews….Go it..

Well Review!


	3. Truth Revieled

**Chapter 3**

**Finally ungrounded, what's it been like a year? Ha.**

**But anyways, review and read my new stories.**

* * *

_July 1_

_I did not believe Lord Sesshoumaru when he told me he wished to end the war, but the with in the next few days, he had come to our army, surrendering. I had been shocked, and even more, ecstatic! He had told me he was falling for me, and he was telling the truth. _

_I walk over to him, everyone around us starring. _

"_Hello." I say and smile. He says nothing but bends down, while wrapping his arms around my waist. He lightly kissed me on my lips. Gasps covering the crowd. I break apart from the kiss. _

"_Sesshoumaru…." I like the sound of his name rolling off my tongue. His amber eyes burn into my soul. _

"_Kagome." Then I smile, and we meet for another kiss. _

My grandma, why does she seem so familiar to me, like déjà vu?

"Kagome!" Sango walks in and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Hey!" I slip the book under my pillow and smile. We start talking about school before my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Kagome…Practice, twenty minutes, studio." Before I can talk, the phone goes dead.

"DAMN SESSHOUMARU! I have to go Sango, bye." I pack my duffel bag and slip on my shoes, with a last look, I grab the diary and run downstairs. Out the door and into the fresh air, I inhale a deep breathe and start to run.

* * *

20 minutes later

I burst through the door with seconds to spare and gasp at the sight I see. Sesshoumaru, sweaty and shirtless, his chest reflecting in the late sun.

"Why did you have to call me hear, right now?"

"Practice, and more about the Diaries."

"I found out that My grandma and your grandpa, where in a war, they fell in love and ended it. Despite what everyone else thought." He stretches.

"I see, so they fell in love…." He trails off.

"Sesshoumaru, I would like it, if….you come to my birthday tomorrow." He stares at me, I think I see a smirk.

"Hn." I'm going to take that as a yes. I can't believe I'm turning 20! We practice until midnight.

"I have to go." I pack things into my duffel bag.

"I'll walk you." I smile and we start on our way home.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you think happened to our grandparents? I mean you're a demon, they live for a long time right?"

"They indeed do, I am a young demon, merely 23 years. That is extremely young for demons." I laugh and push him a little. Sesshoumaru is so stupid. We laugh and joke around. Until we get to my house.

"Would you like to come in, my parents aren't home, just Sango and Miroku."

"Trying to get me into bed now?"

"IDIOT!" I start to stomp away.

"But I do need a place to stay for the night, my home is two hours from here."

"Then come on!" I walk up the million of steps, Sesshoumaru following close behind. It will be kind of awkward having him stay at my house…but it's also very strange that he is so willing to stay over.

"Kagome?" I turn to him and keep walking.

"WATCH OUT!" What is he talking about, I turn forward just in time to see a wall, I run into it.

"eh" I fall to the ground, holding my head in the process. I hear Sesshoumaru laughing. I glare at him.

"What! It's funny." I stand up and stomp into my house. Stupid idiot, I hope karma gets him! I walk into my kitchen and grab the money from the counter.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru walks in behind me.

"we need groceries, I'll be right back." I open my door, and walk out.

"I'll come then, no use in you being alone."

"Fine." We start walking with mild conversation lingering in the air. I guess he isn't so bad when he's not, well a dick. I smile at my thoughts, Sesshoumaru raises a eyebrow at my actions.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, nothing." We get to the 24 hour grocery store and immediately, everyone stares at Sesshoumaru. Of course, him being gorgeous. I sigh. I look so plain compared to him.

"Why did you start dancing?" were walking down the frozen food section.

"When I was little my mother and father took me to a ballet show, the nutcracker. I loved how they looked up their on stage, and I wanted to be like that. So my mom signed me up for classes in ballet and gymnastics. That's why when me and Jesse do the Snow Fairies lullaby, we'll be perfect!" I smile and grab some hot pockets from the freezer.

"What about you? Why did you learn?" we moved to the cereal section, lucky charms, here I come!

"It is a custom in my family, the Taisho heir must know every kind of dance, and until the day when I take over my father's company, I will continue to dance." I stopped walking.

"So you don't dance because it's your passion! But because you have to!?" He smiles.

"It is something that I enjoy, but I started because of that reason. I don't remember what time I started, my childhood is very vague, about ten years ago, I was in a car crash. So I remember nothing." My eyes widen.

"I was in a car crash ten years ago to! Well it was more like me getting hit with a car."

"Me too, I don't even remember how I got into the street…"

"That's another mystery for another day." We start putting all the groceries onto the conveyor belt. I fell like me and Sesshoumaru really bonded! My mom's words echo in my head. "You'll find out when your twenty." What happens when I'm twenty? I pay the cashier and we grab the bags. I think I just need some sleep. Good news is though, I have enough food for my party! I smile and start to run. Sesshoumaru seems confused but runs along side me. Not fair when your running with a demon!

* * *

_Beep_

I toss and turn on my bed.

_Beep_

I hate the morning.

_Beep._

I throw my alarm clock across the room. It hits something.

"OW!" I sit up and Sesshoumaru is holding his head, glaring at me.

"My bad!"

"happy birthday." He stretches and stands. He looks so normal in sweat pants and a huge shirt. There was no other place for him to sleep, besides my floor.

"why is it so quiet?" he shrugs. I open my door and start walking downstairs. He's following. As soon as I turn into the kitchen…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" my family is their. My mom, dad, brother, and grandma. There is also people I have never seen before. They resemble Sesshoumaru.

"I thought you were on vacation!"

"Honey, take a seat." I frown, why is she so serious.

"Father and mother, why are you here?" So that's his father, and mother.

"Sesshoumaru, sit down as well." his stern voice sends shivers up my spine. We both slide into the booth like kitchen table. We sit in the middle, our parents on both sides.

"We have something to tell you two." My mother looks at Sesshoumaru's father. He nods and pulls out the two diaries me and Sesshoumaru found.

"How did you get those?! Do you know something about them?" He shushes me.

"You two have begun reading these, have you not?" We both nod.

"I'm sure you two have found it strange, that you have the same names as these people." We nod again.

"Kagome…Sesshoumaru, you two are the leaders of the northern and western lands. These are your diaries."

_**

* * *

**_

Eh, long time no update. This is a really suspenseful ending, I know. But hey, I love making you guys irritated. -smiles- Lmao, in order for chapter 4 to come up, I want….-counts- ten reviews! Yes, ten. If it's more than ten, I'll make it extra long, and it won't end with a cliff hanger. Promise.

_**~AshleeSaurus~**_

_**Now follow my letters.**_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

* * *


	4. Back To the Past

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed. Yes indeed. If anything confuses you, please ask. I am here to help!**

**Now onward to the suspenseful scene I left you waiting for.**

* * *

Me and Sesshoumaru both gasp. Our diaries, were not five hundred years old! We exchange glances, he seems confused as well.

"Are you guys crazy!? There is no way in hell, that these are ours!" Sesshoumaru nods in agreement.

"Let me explain darling." My mom speaks up. All eyes are on her.

"Ten years ago, on this day there was an accident. You both were in a car crash, and you remember nothing before that day. That's because you lost all memory of the feudal era. Your father, Mr. and Mrs. Taisho and I were the ones who hits you. You see, you traveled through time, and ended up here."

"…" Sesshoumaru and I had no words.

"When we hit you guys, you were in old Japanese style clothes. Kagome, you wore miko garments, and Sesshoumaru had on a kimono. Then the strangest thing happened. You guys started to get smaller, younger. It appeared as if you were none other then two kids who ran into the street. All you had with you, were two diaries. We decided to raise you as our own, and hid the diaries."

"So were really over 500 years old…." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, you traveled through time and became what you are. You are really only 23 years of age." I touch Sesshoumaru's hand, and a shock passes through me to him. I remember.

(A/N: So you don't get confused, this is Sesshoumaru and Kagome remembering this, at the same time. In normal POV)

_Flashback_

_Ten Years Ago_

"_Sesshoumaru! We have to hurry, the well will be sealed soon!" Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and started to run. _

"_Which way!" _

"_Up ahead, to the right!" They were running, running from all the responsibilities and faults of this world. They didn't know where the well would lead them, but they had to get away. Ever since they admitted their love for each other, they could not be at peace. Numerous attempts by Demons to kill her, and humans to kill him. There was no where they could be happy._

"_There it is!" _

"_How much time?" A bright light surrounds the well._

"_twenty seconds!" Kagome secures the diary in her hand, making sure she has something to remember this by. Her last entry consisting of knowledge of how to return to the past if needed. _

_19_

_Merely two hundred feet away._

_18_

_Sesshoumaru stops and picks Kagome up._

_17_

"_What are you doing?" He kisses her forehead._

_16_

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

_10_

"_Almost there!" He cannot use his demonic speed, or the portal will close. It will think a evil youkai is trying to get through._

_9_

_Kagome drops her diary._

_8 _

"_Sesshoumaru wait!" _

_7_

"_My diary!" she shouts_

_6_

"_I'll get it, run to the well!" _

_5_

_He runs back and grabs it from the ground._

_4_

_Kagome is standing by the well, waiting for him. _

_3_

"_JUMP!" _

_2_

"_NOT WITHOUT YOU!" He reaches her, and grabs her hand. Lifts her up._

_1_

_They jump through the well, blue lights engulfing them. _

_0 _

_They made it. _

_Moments later, they reach the other side. Sesshoumaru puts his arm around her waist, and jumps up. The world is strange to them. Tall structures._

"_Sesshoumaru…where are we?" Sesshoumaru is holding his nose. The smell from this world overwhelming._

"_I do not know." They walk forward the world becoming clearer. Kagome walks into the street._

"_Sesshoumaru look at this!" He walks over to the side of the road._

_Bright lights flashing in her face, she doesn't move._

"_KAGOME WATCH OUT!" At the last second Sesshoumaru pushes Kagome out of the way of the car. _

"_What was that!" There on the ground, and don't notice the car speeding towards them._

"_SESSHOUMARU!" In a flash, there on the ground, the people in the car rushing out. _

"_Who are they?" there loosing sight of the world._

"_There changing! Getting younger." They both fall into black._

_End Flashback_

"I remember." Me and Sesshoumaru both say. We look at each other, passion in our eyes.

"We need to go back. Something happened in the past, didn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked his father.

"Yes, in the past there is a demon called Yoshiro. When you two abandoned your people, he took over, and reeked havoc."

"You have to go to the past, and stop him.." My mother finished.

"But if this happened in the past, then we would of seen the effect right now. Nothing has went wrong." I say.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru, in one year, our world as you know it, will cease to exist unless you two stop Yoshiro. In one year, his plan will be put into action, and you cannot stop it." My grandma says.

"How do you know?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"I know a lot of things my dear friend. Do not underestimate my knowledge. But, I forewarn you, you will see people you know in the past. Do not be alarmed, they will only know you as Lady and Lord. You are not their friends." She finishes.

"Like who?" I ask.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku….They are also from the past. They remember it though. They however have not recognized you. Your aura changed when you traveled through time. As soon as you return, you will have your old aura back. It has been ten years since anyone has seen you. Go pack, you leave in the morning." Everyone moves from the table to let us out. We walk upstairs and into my room.

"I don't know what to say." Sesshoumaru breaks the silence.

"Follow me." I stand on my bed and pull open the secret door. I climb up, Sesshoumaru following.

"This is where I found the book." He looks around. Something in the corner of the room catches my eye. I walk over to it, a huge suit case.

"Come look at this!" He walks over to me, and kneels beside me.

"I wonder what it is." I say. He unlocks the trunk and slowly lifts it open. Inside is two folded large packages. One labeled Kagome, the other Sesshoumaru. We grab them.

"Let's get out of here." I nod in agreement. We climb down the latter and sit on my bed.

"I guess we open it now." I force a laugh. I untie the string surrounding it and peal away the cloth. Inside is a red and white garment.

"It's the one I was wearing ten years ago!" Sesshoumaru holds up his clothes. A white kimono with read flower looking things on the ends. These are our clothes.

"I think, we should wear them…" Sesshoumaru stands and starts to strip.

"SESSHOUMARU!" I cover my eyes. He laughs.

"I'll go to the bathroom." He walks out of my room. I strip and change into the clothes.

"You look beautiful…" I hear his voice behind me.

"So do you." He smiles and we walk downstairs. Our parents gasp and smile.

"Just like the day we found you." my mother kisses me.

"I guess this is goodbye." Everyone kisses us goodbye. She hands us our diaries and sends us on our way.

"How do we get back Sesshoumaru?" I ask when were at the well house.

"It is in the diary." I nod and open my grandmas diary. I flip to the last page.

_August 4_

_We learned that we could escape from this land, and live happy life's. A women told us about a well that will take us to a new land, a place where we could live happy like we dreamed. It is located south, deep in Inuyasha's forest. This will be my last entry, I will not need to write anymore, I will be to busy taking care of my family, with my one true love. The witch said there is only one way to return if we wish to. She said. "The key is in the kiss." I do not understand it, but I will not want to return to the land anyways._

_Well were coming upon the forest, bye._

"The key is in the kiss!" I shout! Sesshoumaru looks at me baffled.

"Don't you see, we have to kiss!" I thought I saw him blush. I jump to the bottom of the well, Sesshoumaru following. We face each other.

"Ready?" He nods and leans towards me. It's slow, like he's teasing me. I close my eyes and slightly turn my head. With one sudden motion, his lips fall onto mine. I feel shocks traveling through his body to mine. I open my eyes and pull away from him. Were floating through a path of blue.

"This is amazing!" I shout! A pink light surrounds me, a blue light surrounds him. My head throbs, I now remember everything about how to use my powers.

"Why do I now know how to fight, using my demons powers, and a sword?" I laugh, and as I am, we appear at the bottom of the well again. I look up and see blue skies.

"Hold on." I wrap my arms around his neck and he jumps up. My eyes widen. Sesshoumaru sets me down. A beautiful horizon of land spreads across my sight. Nothing but plentiful grasslands and trees. I see a village in the distance.

"Sesshoumaru, let's go there!" He nods and we start walking. As we get closer I can hear the voices of villagers buzzing in the air. We come upon the village and everyone stares. I hear a man in the distance call out.

"Someone get Kaeda! The Lady of the North, and Lord of the West have returned!" Then cheers of joy escape the mouths of the villagers.

* * *

**So yeah, was it good? Not confusing I hope. Thank you again reviewers. You are my reason for writing! **

**^_^**

**Well Again, do your job. REVIEW!**

**Duuuuude, I updated twice in one day. Go me!**

**Kami, I have no life. T.T**

**Follow my letters!**

**R**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W**


End file.
